


Screaming Out

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Altered Mental States, Caring Dean, Caring Sam, Castiel Is a Little Creepy, Child Abuse, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean is Loved, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Instability, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soul Bond, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seph and Dean had one night together.<br/>After some time, he thinks she's forgotten about him, so he's done the same.<br/>So, when she calls him one night, out if the blue, he's a little shocked.<br/>But that could be her terrified screaming and the little girl screaming for her.</p><p>***tags added when subjects are touched on***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was on Fanfiction.net, but I've since moved it here to touch on darker subject matter and get more graphic with my scenes because everyone over there seems to have a stick up their asses.
> 
> Onto some details of the story: this isn't usually something I write. In fact, it's meant to speak out against some of my very favorite subjects to work with but something struck a cord with me on the matter and here we are. This story is meant for those who suffer in silence, who are afraid to speak out and who think there is no hope for them. For the people who don't think they deserve any better. No one – and I mean NO ONE – deserves to be abused mentally, physically or in any other way. No matter the age, race, sex or orientation – you always deserve so much more. For anyone that reads this, you are not alone and I beg you to seek help, you are worth so much more.

An average Tuesday, not a case in sight, so Dean took advantage of this to do one thing: be utterly _annoying_.

Once the beer was gone and Dean was thoroughly buzzed, the archive lost its luster and he moved onto better things.

He spared a glance at the various beer bottles scattered in the maze of books spread out on the long table. Sam would bitch, he was worse than a woman when it came to such things, but then again Dean didn't have any room to talk. His room was spotless and he took great pride in this fact, but the archive wasn't his room so he just shrugged and left his jacket on the back of his chair, idly approaching the hallway that led to the bedrooms and the showers.

He stepped into his room, looking around for something interesting to do.

Things were just too boring for him, he never had a deep attention span and all of this was just too suffocating for him.

Sam had been tucked away in his room all day, pouring over work he supposed. Sam could entertain himself for hours and entertaining himself meant ignoring Dean, which further annoyed him.

Dean pecked around his room, begging God for a coloring book at least. Something, _anything_ , to pass the time.

Like persistently bouncing a small, multi colored ball against the wall of his bedroom; the wall also happened to be the one separating his and Sam's room.

If he were being honest with himself, Dean had forgotten Sam was there half the time, whenever there were lulls in the cases and they were left to their own devices. He was so bored, he didn't even feel like standing up and going to pick up a chick for some _real_ fun times.

But, annoying his brother would just have to do.

"Dean," he heard Sam hiss through the walls and smirked, continuing to flick his wrist and bounce that damn ball. "Dammit, stop!"

" _Nah_ ," Dean drawled, the rubber ball smacking against his palm upon return.

He snickered when he heard Sam groan and flicked the ball again. Only this time, it decided to take an abrupt left as it bounced off of the wall and Dean was forced to retrieve it. He groaned and flopped his arms out to his sides, legs dangling as he glared at the ceiling; he rolled onto his side and sat there for a moment, staring at the ball as it lay near his desk. Like it was the  _balls_ fault for bouncing...okay. That was probably one of the dumbest thoughts he's ever had.

...okay, that's a lie.

He stood and trudged over to it, snatching the damn ball up and glaring at it like it had offended his ancestors. "With my luck," he mumbled, plopping down at the foot of his bed. "It did."

He jumped when he heard his phone start to go off and twisted to his right, seeing it buzzing on the nightstand. He flicked the ball away again and let it bounce on the floor, lying back on the bed and stretching to snatch up the phone. His brow furrowed at the strange number and he almost didn't answer it, but he never knew what the calls could be.

He hit **Accept** and held it to his ear, getting ready to say _What?_ before he tensed, eyes wide as he listened to the other line. " _Dean! Oh my God, Dean?!_ "

He hesitated, swallowing before he sat up. "Who the he-"

He heard something shatter and jumped to his feet, hearing the phone on the other end hit the ground and he heard a woman's shrill scream before it faded, shouting out a lot of curse words and the name Mike; he heard thumping, like someone kicking and then the shrill hisd of nails scraping against wood.

He couldn't hit **End** , he wanted to but something was familiar about the voice and he had never felt sick when hearing shit like this but…something _ached_ and he listened more. He tensed when he heard soft pats and faint hiccups of a child's sob before he heard flesh brush over the speakers.

"Hello," questioned a little girls squeaky, phlegm riddled voice.

Dean swallowed. "Hi there," he felt awkward but his heart was racing. "Uh…"

The little girl hiccupped. "M – Mommy is fighting," she paused to scream and yell out _Mommy_ before the line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, do you really think this is a good idea?"

Dean glanced back at Sam, who was a bit skeptical of the whole ordeal. Dean didn't care, he just snorted and dropped the shotgun into the trunk of Baby, slamming her trunk closed with a little too much force; he couldn't help it, he had been on edge for the past half hour and it didn't seem to be letting up.

The screaming was stuck in his head, the woman and the little girl, and Dean couldn't just _ignore_ it.

"Sayin' we should just ignore it," Dean muttered gruffly.

Sam sighed and shook his head, looking over the roof of the Impala while Dean palmed his keys. "I'm saying we trace the call and contact the police."

Dean looked up at Sam, his eyes creased in several emotions. "Middle of a fight, some woman calls me. She didn't call the cops, she wanted _me_. Now," he opened the driver's door, eyebrow arched. "You can either stay here or come with me, doesn't matter."

Sam pursed his lips lightly. "Yeah it does," he sighed and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Let's go then." Dean nodded once and climbed into the driver's seat, starting the Impala as Sam shut his door.

Dean understood his hesitation, he understood the apprehensive nature of his discomfort.

But between the violent nature of the call and the fact that she was screaming his name: he had to find whoever was on the other side of that phone.

He was concerned about the young girl too, the one that screamed out her mother's name.

The woman sounded familiar and he couldn't shake her.

Sam was thinking logically, Dean always dove in head first. Maybe it _was_ a bad idea and maybe they _would_ regret this, but he wouldn't know that until he figured out what the hell was going on.

* * *

"Sure this is it?"

Dean nodded slowly, hand curled back around the handle of the pistol tucked in the back of his jeans. His fingers were shaking, his fingers never shook anymore. He was so used to coming upon bloody scenes, or being in the middle of those bloody scenes, he never had time to be nervous anymore but now he was.

His eyes scanned over the seemingly normal house, eyes narrowing at the broken window on the front porch and the wooden chair on its side, one of the legs busted. Sam noticed it as well, nostrils flaring and his own hand moving to his gun. Maybe a gun was a little over kill, but a monster could be in there; caution is key.

Dean grasped the door handle and nudged it open, boots cracking against the shards of glass on the old wood. Inside, the place was trashed. A table in the entrance hall was knocked over, one of the legs splintered off and lying nearby.

Dean looked to his right, into what was most definitely a battle arena.

There was broken glass and a bloody handprint streaking the floor, a blood stain on the area rug. The couch was shredded and knocked over on top of the coffee table. The television was face first on the floor, cord lying nearby having been severed in the struggle judging by the frayed ends.

Sam entered behind him, swallowing thickly at the sight, side stepping the blood on the rug. He forgot how violent just people could be, and this went fresh into his mind as he surveyed the room, looked for the right directions, hints at the aftermath.

A picture frame was broken in the corner, a small hole in the wall indicating that it had been thrown. Dean bent down to pick it up, recognition clicking in the back of his head as he peered down at the familiar crimson curls framing a sharp face, dark eyes matching the little girl she was hugging tight. He sighed and set the picture back down, looking around the room with a skeptical face.

Sam looked over at him, just as perplexed.

Until they heard a soft groan.

They raised their weapons and shared a glance, Dean leading without Sam even being able to protest; not that he had really planned on it now that he saw. They passed back into the entrance hall, Dean looking to the staircase at the very end.

After a pause, they moved upstairs and started ducking in and out of rooms, seeing the bathroom trashed, blood on the threshold.

 

He moved closer towards the only unopened door in the hallway, seeing the scratches on the floor; that was what he had heard on the phone. He looked over at Sam, arching an eyebrow when he saw his brother standing firmly in a doorway at the very end of the hallway. When he stepped up beside Sam, his stomach twisted seeing little pink butterflies on purple walls, the stuffed animals tossed around the room. There was a kid here, supposed to be, somewhere; he'd almost forgotten.

They both jumped when they hears the distant, very, very faint groan from down the hall. Dean firmed his jaw and raised his gun, inching towards the door where another soft groan came from.

Dean's stomach flipped oddly when he tried to kick open the door. It inched open but bumped against something on the other side. Sam approached slowly, arching an eyebrow until Dean nodded. He tucked his gun into the back of his jeans and got ready.

There was a dresser in the way so it took some work, but when they took in the sight inside, they realized it was a barricade.

Bloody hand prints had cupped the edge of the dresser from the woman who pushed it there. She was crumpled in the corner, right eye swollen shut and hair bloody, matted from where a fist had tangled in the already red locks. She had been wearing a dress but it was shredded on her hip and blood was staining the edges where it had been ripped, possibly with a knife.

She groaned and rocked her head, bloody staining her busted lip and pale skin.

"Seph," Dean whispered in a haste, shoving his gun into his jeans and stomping to her side.

Sam looked around before doing the same with his weapon, watching Dean cradle this Seph to his chest, whispering into her hair. "Dean," Sam muttered before pausing. "Who is this woman?"

Dean looked up to his brother, like he was almost afraid to tell him and then he looked down at Seph, her busted up face. "We had a thing."

Sam paused, raising an eyebrow. "You came rushing here because of a fling? I doubt it."

Dean glared at Sam then froze, his eyes growing wide as he realized something. "The little girl," he looked down at Seph. "Seph, where's your daughter?"

That stirred the woman and she began to fidget in his arms, groaning as she did so. She was in immense pain, they could see that, but she still struggled. "Megan," it sounded funny through puffy lips. "I gotta find her. . ."

Dean pulled her a little tighter against him and she let out a strangled cry of pain. "We'll find her, Seph. Where did you see her last?"

She cried out, bloody hands curling in his shirt. "Mike – he said he was going after her and I – she – "

"Calm down," Sam cut in, crouching down in front of her; her one good eye was barely a slit. "Take a deep breath, try and think."

She froze, ridged in Dean's arms. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed and then she relaxed, as if in relief. "The closet," she whispered. "She's. . .she's in the closet in her room. I told her not to come out until you got here."

Dean almost chuckled, she still had no doubt that he would come for her when she called. He licked his lips and adjusted his seating position, for the comfort of both of them.

"Well, let's get her out of there then," he murmured.

Seph nodded weakly, slumping against Dean. "Help me to my feet."

Dean nodded and gestured for Sam to back up, which he did. Dean kept a firm face on the way he handled the bruised and battered woman, Sam almost suggested the hospital but the longer he stared, she was mostly just bloody from her lip and the shallow lacerations on her right hip; whoever had did this – Mike – favored that side of her.

Dean helped her out of the bedroom and let her lead him towards the pink bedroom. They walked slowly towards the closet while Sam kept guard by the door. Dean tried the door handle and heard something move inside, obviously the little girl but she made no other noise.

He gave Seph an expectant glance and she cleared her throat a little. It sounded like it hurt, like she was trying to choke down glass.

"Megan, sweetheart," she whispered, knocking on the closet door. "Please open the door."

There wasn't a single moment of hesitation from the opposite side of the door. The lock clicked loudly – or maybe it only sounded louder because of the anticipation making the air tense – and the door swung open, revealing a blur of strawberry blonde hair and a Tinkerbell nightgown.

Seph visibly stifled a cry of pain as the little girl crashed into her arms but swallowed and smiled weakly, rubbing Megan's back. Sam inhaled sharply and Dean grit his jaw when the little girl looked up, a small cut over her forehead revealing she had been attacked too.

"Is he gone," she whispers, apparently still fearful.

Seph nodded. "Yes sweetie," she looked over at Dean. "This is Dean. . .he's gonna help us."

Megan furrowed her brow and looked up at Dean with wide eyes, then to Sam. Yeah, he expected as much with someone so small looking at two men who knew how threatening they appeared.

Distrust, her eyes were so full of it, it made Sam's tongue bitter the longer she stared at him. She looked back up at her mother and took a step back, suddenly very shy. Kids were weird that way, though, so Sam just ignored it and looked over at Dean, trying to gauge where to go from here.

Dean looked over at him, lips quirked and then he sighed. "Guys ready to split before someone notices the house is a wreck," Dean shifted his weight, Seph leaning heavily on him.

"Yes," Seph breathed against his throat.

Megan lit then, on the verge of tears but not for what Sam or Dean expected. "I gotta get Sissy!"

Before anyone had a chance to protest, the little girl took off and wiggled through the small space Sam managed at the last minute to make between himself and the door. Sam raised an eyebrow and Seph chuckled, then began to hack violently. Dean jumped a little and eased her up into his arms, bridal style, and jerked his chin at the door. Sam nodded and jogged over, slipping out to find Megan.

Dean waited a beat and stepped out into the hallway, carrying Seph as he ducked around the rooms upstairs, trying to find where Megan went to. He stumbled back as she popped out of what looked like a linen closet, a giant, pink, stuffed rabbit clenched in her arms.

"I found Sissy," she stated the obvious.

Dean's lips twitched and he nodded. "I see that," he cocked his head a little towards Sam, who was hovering behind him. "Why don't you take Sam there's hand and we're gonna go for a little drive."

Her eyes creased in mute fear. "Mommy is coming, right," her arms tightened around her stuffed rabbit.

Dean nodded slowly. "Yes, darling. You're both gonna come stay with me and my brother for a while. It'll be fun."

Megan seemed hesitant but then held out a hand to Sam, who gave Dean a skeptical look before he wrapped his hand around the little girls.

* * *

_"Call me, and I'll come runnin'. I gotta get to my brother first."_

* * *

Seph's eyes shot open as the Impala hit a small bump in the road.

Her heart was racing in her chest, but her first thought was Megan and where she was, if she was okay. She tried to sit up fast, get off that window, but a large hand flattened on her chest and pushed her back into the seat she was in. Seph's heart leapt into her throat and she jerked her head to the left, then regretted it when pain thrummed in her skull and made it feel like she had cotton stuffed in her ears.

"Calm down, Seph," Dean rumbled, eyes on the road.

She instantly relaxed, slumping into the seat with a heavy sigh of relief. Every part of her ached and the parts that didn't felt warm to the touch, she was running a fever.

The inside of the Impala smelt like she remembered it: old cologne and a faint hint of food she couldn't identify. She remembers the squeak of leather seats and the way she giggled when he gave her that lop sided grin of his.

She peers over at him through her still – matted hair, shuddering for more reasons than one. His face had been so smooth and curved without worry, young. Now it was aged with pain and a familiar look, like he had seen some serious shit. He was no longer baby faced, he was rugged and yet still handsome, though she did feel like coddling him.

Dean Winchester, God spent a little extra time making him.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered. "I. . .I couldn't call the cops. I just couldn't, it only makes him and his family angrier," she cringed.

Dean's brow furrowed. "You had him arrested before?"

Seph nodded, her tongue tasting metallic against her bottom lip. "Yeah. . ."

Silence lapsed between the two of them again and Seph sighed loudly, twisting to look in the backseat. She saw Megan curled up in the backseat behind Dean, wrapped around Sissy like a life preserver. Seph let her eyes flicker to Sam before settling back in her seat, staring forward at the highway stretched out in front of them.

"So, that's Sam," she questioned, looking over at Dean.

He smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah," his brow furrowed and he looked over at her, locking eyes. "Seph. . .what the hell happened?"

She shrugged and broke contact, which made him feel a little out of place. "After you disappeared I met Mike, two years afterwards. It was nice at first, he had a bit of a temper but he never did anything out of ordinary for someone when they're mad. He yelled and threatened but he never did anything he promised. Things progressed," she choked audibly and Dean felt something tighten in his chest. "I came home from work at the bar and. . .I noticed his car in the driveway. He wasn't supposed to get home until nine and I found it weird. Came in and. . ." a tear slipped over her cheek. "He had Megan on the couch and filth playing on the television. . ."

Dean reached over and placed a hand on her thigh, making her jump. "Don't," was all he said.

She nodded a little. "I couldn't call the cops," she repeated. "I won't have my baby caught in the system like I was. They look for any excuse to take a cute kid like her away from her momma."

Dean nodded. "It's over, I'm here and I got ya and you don't have to worry about that, okay?"

Seph nodded shakily. "I can't even begin to repay you, Dean."

He chuckled. "We'll figure something out."


	3. Chapter 3

"Home sweet home," Dean waved an arm as he helped Sam lock the bolts on the bunker door. "Gimme a minute and I'll show you a room you can stay in."

Seph nodded slowly, Megan held tight in her arms as the child mumbled in her sleep, arms still tight around her mothers neck. Seph ached, clearly, but she wanted to hold her daughter, keep her safe in her arms.

Seph peered over the railing and down at a table that was lit brightly from lights under the glass, a map highlighted by different colored lines.

"You feel okay," Seph jumped and looked up at Sam, who was staring down at her in concern.

She smiled a little and adjusted Megan in her arms. "No, thank you though," her small smile was a little bitter. "Just trying to piece together everything that's happened. Maybe I'm a little sore."

Sam nodded in understanding, having patched up the thick knife wounds on her hip. They had been shallow like he expected but had been a pain to stitch up, she'd have to be careful or she wouldn't even know they had torn.

"Anywhere I can lay her down," she asked and Sam nodded.

He led her down the stairs, Dean hesitating as he watched Seph cradle her daughter closely, that pink bunny still clenched in small hands. He followed behind them as Sam led her to the small den at the other end of the archive and Seph smiled at the thick cushions of a couch in the corner of the room.

"It's not much. . ." Sam muttered.

"It's fine." Seph stated as she lay Megan down on the couch.

Dean sighed airily and Seph tucked a strand of hair away from Megan's face, tucking Sissy, that blasted pink bunny, into her daughters arms. The little girl smiled as she tightened her arms subconsciously around her object of comfort.

"I. . ." Seph looked on the verge of tears as she looked up at Sam and Dean; both of them gave her half smiles. "I can't thank you both enough. I'm. . .I half didn't expect you to answer, Dean. I didn't expect the cell to still be working."

He shrugged, hands tucked deep into his pockets. "I told you - call and I'll come running. I try to keep my promises."

"I know you do," she murmured and wiped her eyes. "Thank you, again," Seph settled on the couch next to Megan and began stroking her hair. "She's so much stronger than I am," she murmured.

"Gotta admit," Sam muttered, watching Megan smack her lips in her sleep. "I'm surprised she isn't more. . . _bothered_ , by what happened."

Seph swallowed and choked, pulling her Han away from Megan's hair. "It. . .Its sick to say she's used to it," she looked up at Dean. "She told me not to go back to him. . .I should have listened to my daughter."

"You couldn't have known, Seph," Dean tried, still feeling sick by the sight back at that house. Her, covered in blood that stained the walls and her skin. . . "It doesn't matter now. You're here and you're safe."

Seph nodded, looking down at Megan "I'm just glad she's alright," She murmured and ran a hand through her hair, brow furrowed at Dean. "Umm, is there a shower in here?"

Dean cracked a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, this way," he gestured down the hallway and waited for Seph to stand before addressing his brother. "Sam, watch Megan."

"Yes sir," Sam snarked and sank into the armchair opposite the couch. He stared at the sleeping child for a long time, sighing into his knuckles where he rested his chin. "What a day," he mumbled.

* * *

Seph marveled mutely at the halls Dean wound her through, the old photos and drawings intricately hung upon the smooth slopes. It was like walking through an old museum or library, every corner amazed her. But now, the marvels were being weaned out by solid gray walls and what she presumed were bedrooms. It was every bit a bunker as Dean said it was, with thick walls and no echo unless you raises your voice just loud enough.

"Here," Dean said, opening the door to the bathroom; the door to the left was cracked open and she saw guns decorating the wall, figured it was Deans bedroom. "I can see if I can find you a clean shirt."

Seph nodded slowly. "Thank you, Dean," she gave him a soft smile. "I never should'a left you."

He smiled a little, hesitating in the doorway. "I. . .Its okay. I guess we were kind of both at fault there, ya know?"

She chuckled and then smiled at him in such a tender way it made his mouth go dry. Her eye was still a little swollen and her exposed skin was host to splotches of red, blue and black bruises. She looked frail and so small, not at all like that woman - and she was most definitely a woman before he was a real man - that he had known all those years ago. She was a shell of her former self and that was a painful fact to his reality.

"I. . ." She licked her lips and reached out to touch him. His eyes followed her fingers that danced over his bicep, watched her retract that hand and rub the wrist. "I don't know how I can ever repay you for just coming back. Megan needs a healthy man around her," she held her hand up when he opened his mouth to protest. "You're normal, Dean. As normal as it gets, believe it or not."

He gave her a small half smile and nodded. "I guess what you two have been through. . .I can let the protests slip away," he smacked the door frame lightly. "You go ahead and get in, I'll find you a shirt."

Seph nodded weakly and he slipped off before he could catch a glimpse of anything. Perhaps one of the first women he had respected? Nah, but he had always had a soft spot for Seph, even before she had the kid. He actually wanted to be a gentleman with her, he didn't even immediately try to get her number which felt odd.

He was glad she had his though.

He hears the shower creak on as he sifted through his drawers, then the closet. Would the kid need something? He'd let Seph worry about that, it was her kid anyway, Dean would just focus on getting her some clothes. He grabbed what he thought would be okay and hesitated before stepping into the bathroom. He set the clothes on top of her dirty ones on the sink, cringing when he heard her moan a little.

Yeah, hot water was. . .dammit, he shouldn't be thinking like that. Not now, but that noise was something his brain associated with fun.

_'Damn it Dean! Knock it off!'_

He scolded himself and slipped back out, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of his bedroom door. He ran a hand over his face and turned when he heard her hum, but it was only for a moment. He hung his head and shook it, feeling terrible for even _thinking_ of her in such a way with the current situation.

"Heaven help me," he murmured as he knocked his head back against the wall.

"If you wish," a voice broke through his inner scolding.

Dean jumped and bit back a yelp, glaring at the - as usual - confused, constipated, face of a certain angel.

"Damn it Cas! What did I say about sneaking up on people?"

Castiel grinned - a little out of character, but Dean would never press on Cas when he was in a. . . _playful_ mood.

"You said not to sneak up on them," he paused. "You are not people Dean. You're you."

Dean groaned. "You don't say," He said sarcastically and sighed, not in the mood for riddles. "Where have you been?"

Cas paused for a moment. "There is a woman here."

Dean nodded slowly. "Very good," Cas gave him a look that may have been scolding. "Don't worry about her, and don't bother her. She's had a rough couple of days."

"Yes, I know. I can speak to her."

"No you can't."

"I believe I can."

"Uh, no. You can't."

"I actually wouldn't mind speaking to him," Dean and Cas looked over, seeing Seph massaging a towel into her wet hair. "If you don't mind."

Dean took in a breath and pursed his lips, glaring at Cas. "Nah, of course," he waved a hand at Cas, smiling a little at Seph who was approaching. "Seph, meet Cas."

She held out a hand, the sleeve of Dean's flannel thankfully hiding the thick bruises up her arm. "Its a pleasure. I'm sure you know me," her eyes flickered to Dean, who looked both aggravated and embarrassed.

Castiel nodded slowly. "Castiel," he murmured and let go of her hand.

They lapsed into silence and Dean slowly pursed his lips inwards, clapping his hands and managing to startle Castiel. Seph gave him a weird look and he saw how tired she was, got serious.

"Hey man, we were just getting settled in," Castiel gave Dean a confused look as the Winchester steered him away from Seph, who didn't care and just turned to walk into Dean's room. "Mind trying again later?"

They stepped into the archive, Dean finally pulling his arm away. Castiel stared at the spot for a long time then gave Dean a very curious look, brow still furrowed like he was. . .well, _constipated_.

"Are you going to sleep with her, Dean? If so, that is all you have to say."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, Cas, I'm not sleeping with her. She's been through a lot and I'm sure she doesn't feel like getting freaky."

"You'd be surprised," Cas murmured.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Castiel shook his head. "I am not here for that, you called me."

"I said heaven help me."

"Exactly."

Dean groaned and rubbed his face. "Cas, its just not the night for this."

"Mr. Dean?"

Both Cas and and Dean froze then looked over, seeing Megan clutching that bunny tight to her chest. Her eyes were wide on Castiel and it gave Dean an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Dean looked at Cas then approached the little girl, crouching down in front of her.

"What is it, sweet heart," it felt weird talking like that.

She hesitated and then looked him in the eye. "Where's my momma?"

Dean furrowed his brow. "Where's Sammy?"

"He fell asleep," she rubbed her right eye with her knuckle, yawning. "Where's momma," she repeated.

Dean chuckled. "I'll take you to her," he took her hand gently and stood, startling Castiel with a glare. "Out," he almost _growled_ as he passed him.

Castiel watched Dean and Megan disappeared.

* * *

"Sorry," Seph murmured as she held her knees to her chest, watching Dean from his desk chair. "I can move her if you want to."

Dean stared down at Megan as she snored softly in the center of his bed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, black shirt held in his hand; he had been changing. Megan had gotten in here, got her bath and it seemed like everyone would be wearing one of his shirts by the time whatever this was, was over. She had fallen asleep the moment Seph had gotten done brushing out her hair and it was already tangled again, wet on his pillow.

"Nah, its cool," he stood, tugging on his shirt. "Don't need her waking up again. Think I'm gonna be up for awhile, you two can sleep in here."

Seph smiled warmly and stood up, crossing the room to stand in front of him. He didn't move, like he was afraid if she did, she would run away or combust. Her arms swayed lazily in front of her before she pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

He had forgotten what she tasted like.

He was way off in memory, it was nothing compared to the reality. He didn't know what the taste was exactly but it was just right and he pushed back, right hand placed gently on her hip.

She pulled back, eyes still closed as she lingered. Her kids fluttered open and her smile was soft, warm and so happy.

"Its been a long time," she reached up, her fingers stroking the back of his neck.

He chuckled a little and pressed his forehead against hers for a second, pulling back to kiss it. "I missed you," he whispered.

She had to lean into him. "I missed you too, Dean," she whispered.

* * *

_**God, I hate the ending of this chapter but I'm excited for this story.** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty big (a little over 5,000 words) to make up for my severe lack in updating. And the one to inspire me to catch up on this, was fandomsaremycrutch.  
> So this is for you ❤

She's terrified when she wakes up, her muscles already trembling and head flying up from the pillow. Her fingers tangled in the bed sheets, finding them cold and empty:

Where was Megan?!

Seph scrambled from the bed, pushing her hair back roughly, getting her fingers tangled in the long sleeve of Dean's flannel. She flung the door open, heart pounding as she looked down both directions of the hallway, knowing they led back to the same room. She wrapped her arms around her and listened to her bare feet make soft pats on the floor as she picked up her pace.

She nearly slid down to the floor as she rounded the corner into the archive, swallowing thickly and then freezing when she heard Black Water coming from the. . .was that the kitchen? She didn't care, there was music and Megan wasn't in bed with her -

Seph charged towards the kitchen, lips firm and eyes creased down in worry before she released a sigh of relief seeing Megan seated on a stool at the counter. The Doobie Brothers crooned from a laptop on the counters edge, that tall frame and mop of hair having to belong to Sam, who was busy working at the stove.

Seph swallowed thickly, unnoticed by the pair and then she pushed forward, snatching Megan up by the waist and squeezing her tight. The little girl squealed and then wiggled in her mothers arms as Seph sank down to the floor with her, wrapping herself completely around her daughter.

"M-Momma!" Megan giggled and squirmed in Seph's arms, Sam chuckling over his shoulder at them on the floor. "Momma! Lemme go!"

"No," Seph mumbled into Megan's hair and then planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "You scared me kid, I didn't know where you were."

"She got up at like four," Sam broke through the moment, clicking off the laptop and returning to the stove. "She was asking about Cas, I distracted her with food."

"He makes the best eggs!" Megan screeched and managed to wiggle out of Seph's arms, throwing her own in the air. "And that man had wings! I know he did," Megan arched her arms through the air and Seph could have sworn she noticed Sam stiffen up a little. "Big black ones, only they looked like shadows, ya know?"

Seph smiled slightly and shook her head. "No, sweetheart, I _don't_ know," she paused. "Where's Dean?"

Sam craned his head back to her. "He's out in the garage washing the Impala," he hummed.

Seph nodded and reached out, pulling Megan's face to hers and kissing both of her cheeks. "I'm gonna go talk to Dean," she stood up shakily, pushing her hair back. "Sam, can you watch Megan just a little longer while I talk to Dean," Sam nodded, turning off the stove. "Okie dokie then," she looked down at Megan. "Now, you stay right here and don't give Sam any trouble, okay?"

Megan nodded fiercely, looking over at Sam. "Can that angel man come by again?"

Seph shook her head despite Sam's stuttering and shut the kitchen door behind her, breathing a long sigh of relief. She paused in the middle of the hallway, holding a hand over her racing heart; it made the skin jump beneath her fingers. She'd thought. . .she didn't know what she had thought when she didn't find Megan in the bed beside her. All kinds of scenarios had run through her head, none of them good but she had forgotten about the six foot giants lumbering around them - plus what Dean did for a. . .she guessed it would be a job, she knew they were perfectly fine in this bunker.

She didn't need to be told where the garage was, she just had to follow the sound of Dean's thick voice singing when she knew he didn't notice what he was doing. He wasn't a necessarily brilliant singer, but she had said it before and she would say it again - Dean Winchester singing _did something_ to her.

She stepped out into the garage, saw Dean crouched beside the Impala and drying it fondly with a big, white, puffy ball of a rag. His voice died, like it knew she was getting closer but he made no indication that he saw her at all.

"Hey Jude," confirming her thoughts, he jumped and gave her an almost annoyed look; she'd managed to sneak up on him. "Was that really Hey Jude?"

Dean cleared his throat and she knew those were rosy cheeks she was witnessing. "Yeah. . ." He trailed off and then cleared his throat again. "What uh. . .what are you doing out here?"

Seph shrugged and cocked her head. "Megan uh. . .she scared me when she wasn't in the bed. . ." She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh, do you think you can watch her today? Or Sam? I hate asking him myself because he's already watching her but I have to go get some things transferred. . .buy some stuff. . ."

Dean nodded and set the cloth down on the hood of the car, reaching back and fiddling with his wallet. Her throat dried up when he handed her the card, babbling about the information or whatever but she wouldn't take the card.

"Seph," he barked and snapped her out of her reverie, wagging the card in front of her face. "Take it already, Sam'll drive you."

Seph took the card with hesitant fingers, turning it over in her fingers and not the least bit suspicious about the different name on the one side. "Why can't you drive me," not that she didn't trust Sam, she was letting him alone with her daughter after all.

Dean sighed and picked up the puff ball, dropping it into a bucket of wax and other cleaning products. "I have some calls to make and some shit to look up," he paused. "Its just easier if I do everything here in one go, I'll put on cartoons and she'll be happy with that right?"

Seph hesitated again. "Uh," she nodded softly. "Yeah. . .yeah she should be fine with that."

"Okay, why are you giving me the look that says you might be lying," Dean arched an eyebrow, to which Seph shrugged slightly at. "Not a tv baby, huh?"

"Not really," she cringed a little. "But she shouldn't be too bad," she paused. "Sorry about this."

"Stop apologizing, Seph," he smiled softly at her and she rustled her hair a little, looking to the side. "I can handle a kid, a human one anyway," he paused, looking slightly worried. "She is human. . .right?"

Seph chuckled and nodded, following at his side back towards the garage door. "Yes, yes my daughter is very much human."

"Good," he slung a heavy arm over her shoulder and Seph gave him a mild oomph when he pulled her against his side. "Then I can handle this."

* * *

He didn't so much handle it, as pass out on the couch to Bear In The Big Blue House - which is something he would never admit he actually watched as intently as the kid.

When he wakes up, which is a slow fucking process because he was sleeping so deeply, all he see's is six foot something of his brother grinning at him from in front of the television. Dean grumbles and rubs at his eyes with his knuckles, smacking his lips a few times as he looked around.

"Damn, that kid ruined this place," he mumbled as he sat up, kicking at the nearly ankle-deep spattering of Legos on the floor. "Where is she by the way?"

When Sam didn't answer him, Dean looked up with suspicious eyes and still found his brother grinning boldly at him.

"What," Dean snapped, grumbling afterwards.

Sam snorted and then chuckled. "Man, she did a number on you, I have to get a picture of this."

Dean glared at the camera as it flashed. "What the Hell - what do you mean she _did a number on me?_ I feel fine."

Sam snorted again and lowered his phone, nodding in approval of the picture he had taken. "Go look in the mirror Dean," he mumbled and then smirked. "Pretty, pretty Princess and her pony."

 _What the fuck._ . .

Dean shook his head but stood and started for the bathroom. What did she do to him? Not like she beat him up or anything, he would think Sam was - _aw fuck._

Dean blinked slowly at his reflection, not so much amazed as stunned by the pins in his hair coupled with the GIANT FUCKING PINK PONY DRAWN ON HIS ARM.

"B. . .But. . ."

"Yeah," Seph cringes from the side; there was no way she could peer over his shoulder. "She got in trouble for that. . .lucky you had the Legos though, she would have had more time to draw."

"This shit comes off right," he gave Seph a desperate look.

She chuckled and walked past him, rummaging for the roughest looking washcloth and stepping up to the sink. "Only one way to find out," she mumbled as she wet the cloth, wringing it out between long fingers. "Okay, either you take the shirt off or suffer with the seam digging into your skin."

He chuckled softly as he began to unbutton the shirt. "You just want to see me shirtless," he winked as he draped it over the edge of the sink.

Seph rolled her eyes but smiled, the bruises and small cuts up the side of her face throbbing with the effort, but they were ignored by both party's.

"Because there's nothing sexier than a guy with his entire arm covered in pink pony," she shook her head.

"You know it, baby."

Seph sighed but she was smiling as she rubbed away the marker. "Good, this comes off pretty easily," she mumbled as she continued to wipe the pony away. "She went full scale on this one."

"I'm guessing she's done this before," he could hear Megan's squeaky voice talking about the angel man. . .

Cas.

Seph nodded and turned the sink back on, rinsing out the rag to start again. "She drew an entire Pony on my ley one night. You're lucky you just got half - it took me two hours to scrub that thing off of me."

"Good thing our markers are cheap," Dean sighed. "Hey uh. . .mind if we talk about something real quick? And I don't want you to make a big deal about this okay - its just a concern of mine that no one else seems to notice."

Seph paused as she went to rinse out the rag once more, glancing over at Dean; he looked nervous. "What uh. . ." She cleared her throat; great, now she was nervous. "What is it? Something wrong?"

Dean shook his head, paused, started to nod and then fiercely shook his head. "I don't uh. . .I don't really know if something is wrong yet, kind of just a. . .vibe I guess," he swallowed thickly. "Megan, she talks about Cas alot and she just met him yesterday -"

"Is he an angel," Seph bit out, but she didn't seem particularly bitter, just curious. "I mean. . .a real angel, like Megan keeps saying? Because I know kids see things adults don't and I just. . .is Castiel _really_ an angel?"

Dean hesitated, but ultimately nodded; he had already explained to her once about what he did, what he killed. She knew about everything, but he hadn't messed with angels at the time they were together.

"Cas is an angel," Seph seemed to pale a little, fingers curling into a white knuckled fist on the edge of the counter. "Why is she talking about him so much, Dean? Angel or not. . ."

"I don't know," Dean sighed. "I honestly don't know but. . .he gave her this damn look and it pissed me off and. . .I just don't know. But I can promise you, whatever it is, he doesn't plan to harm her or anything," Dean paused. "I know the look he gave her and. . ." He trailed off, staring down at Seph while she ranged from annoyed to now curious. "Never mind," he cleared his throat. "I just had to say something - but I'll talk to Cas tonight."

Seph opened her mouth to speak, fiddling with the collar of her shirt. "Okay," she sighed. "Okay, fine I won't say anything either," she looked so sad.

Dean gave her a small smile and reached out, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and grabbing his shirt with his free hand. "Calm down, deep breaths," she did as he instructed, trembling each time. "I shouldn't have even said anything, Hell you're still limpin but I -"

"Couldn't keep this from me," Seph winced as they stepped into the archives. "No, you couldn't but. . .I don't know if I'd rather you had or not."

Dean chuckled softly. "Well, I'll straighten this out as soon as I can. Until then, we have some renovating to do around here."

Seph furrowed her brow and crossed her arms over her chest; Megan's squeaky voice was drawing closer as they closed in on the kitchen. "Why," she questioned.

"Well, if you're gonna be stayin' here, you need your own rooms," Seph opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "You're not going anywhere, Seph," he shook his head. "You and Megan are staying with us, okay? Its the best way to keep you safe and we have plenty of room and resources, alright? Just accept it."

Seph huffed but smiled. "Fine, Dean."

* * *

Sam didn't spend nearly as much time in the kitchen as Dean did, and of course the night he chooses to come in there for a snack, he finds Seph crying on the counter.

He hesitates in the doorway, watching her tug her button down tighter around her body and he's more awkward than he has ever been.

"Uh. . ." He manages and she stiffens, scrubbing her tears into her skin. "Sorry, I just. . ."

"No, no, no," she shakes her head fiercely and drops from the counter. "I just. . .I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop. . ."

Sam shakes his eyes, flickering around the bruises splotching her face, the gauze on the side of her neck. She had every reason to cry. He could tell she still hurt as she walked and Dean had mentioned something about her catching the sick fuck that beat her about to rape her daughter; she'd also said she had the feeling he had succeeded in doing just that before, that it wasn't the first time and she had just managed to stop him this time. She had just as much grief as the brothers now, it was hard to find their kin.

"Anything I can do," Sam asked when she finished wiping her tears away.

Seph shook her head. "Not really," she sniffed. "Maybe send me back to the past to fix this mess."

He chuckled softly and leaned on the counter while she angrily brushed back her hair. "I wish I could do the same sometimes," he murmurs. "But there's no time machine. . .we just have to make the best of you being free from there."

"He's a Hunter, Sam," she admitted and awkwardly embraced him. "He's a Hunter and I'm scared. That's why he never got arrested -- he doesn't exist."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam managed to wiggle out of her arms and held her at arms length. "He's a Hunter? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because Hunters protect Hunters," she said, looking conflicted.

"Not when it comes to something like this," Sam murmured.

Seph shook her head. "Even with something like this," she muttered. "Why do you think no one's ever reported it or tried to do anything?"

Sam drew his lips into a thin line as he pulled her closer, mindful of her battered body. "Well we're not like those guys," he said softly.

She smiles sweetly at him and nods, wiping away another stray tear. "I know that," she whispered. "But Dean. . .He was working with Dean when we met and I. . .I don't want him feeling responsible, Sam."

_Yeah, Dean had a habit of doing that._

Sam rubbed her shoulder gently. "You called Dean after all this time," he paused. "You two must have been pretty close."

That brought genuine adoration and happiness in her eyes. "Yeah," she looked like she was remembering something. "He was. . .sweet to me. Your brother really is a good man. Under the pain-in-the-ass exterior."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah he gets that a lot."

Seph nodded again. "Megan trusts him, that's what matters," she said and adjusted her shirt some.

Sam chuckled softly. "I've never seen Dean take to a kid so quickly," he muttered. "It's kinda cute to be honest."

Seph chuckled softly. "She really does adore him. And you," Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. "She thinks you're a giant. I have yet to correct her."

Sam chuckled. "Its gonna be kind of weird having a kid around here," he shook his head as he walked over to the fridge. "Want anything?"

"I already ate," she swallowed thickly. "We're not gonna be in the way, huh?"

Sam shook his head. "Not at all," he said and opened the fridge to make himself a sandwich.

"You're sure," Seph asked, voice uncertain.

"I'm sure," Sam assured her, giving her a lopsided grin.

* * *

Seph looked up from the book she'd been reading - Demonic Possessions and How to Prevent Them, color her curious - as Megan sprinted into the room. It was with a slap of shows and display of awkward teeth, her eyes lit like the fire settled in front of Seph.

"Momma," she squealed. "Look at what Dean got me!"

Megan pulled a bulging shopping bag onto the couch and yanked it open with enthusiasm only kids can have; Dean stood awkwardly behind her, a weird kind of smile on his face. Seph peered down into the bag, tucking her thumb into her place in the book, seeing a bounty of clothes in pink and green - Megan's current favorite colors.

She glanced up at Dean,a laugh threatening to break free at the very idea. "You took her clothes shopping," Seph asked.

Dean shrugged, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Seeing as she's been running around in a Tinkerbell nightgown. . ." She didn't miss the small smile he was holding back when Megan held a pink dress up to her chest and twirled. "And she insisted. . .kid already has a shopping problem."

Seph chuckled and cocked her head slightly at Dean, grinning when he gave an alarmed noise as Megan crashed into his legs. It was adorable. Megan was so much different than when they had been with that asshole. She was bubbly and excited and. . .Seph had always wanted to see her daughter like this.

Seph set her book down on the table in front of her and stood, approaching Dean. He was too busy sputtering at Megan to notice her approaching, only realizing she was there when she kissed his cheek. He looked down at her, slightly alarmed and flushed; how wonderful it was that she could make Dean Winchester blush. Or maybe that had something to do with Megan still clinging to him.

Seph grinned up at him and kissed his other cheek, making his flush darken. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, faintly hearing Megan babbling about her new clothes in the background; he was mostly focused on Seph and her bruises.

"Thank you," she murmured and adjusted the collar of his shirt subconsciously.

"It's really no problem, Seph," Dean muttered. "She's an amazing kid."

Megan let go of Dean's legs, making him wobble with the force of her pulling away and hauled the shopping bag off the couch to start making her way to the bedroom.

"Ah uh, Megan," Seph chided before she could get far. "What do you say to Dean?"

Megan turned half-way around, eyes wide as she visibly contemplated something. "Thank you Daddy," she squealed and dashed off towards the bedroom.

Dean looked at , brow furrowed. "Did I hear her right," he asked.

Seph pursed her lips and then shrugged. "I didn't catch it right," she shook her head and picked up her book. "So, where's Sam? I've been looking for him all morning."

Dean followed her as she strode to the bookshelves, sliding her book into its proper place. "Said he was following up on some lead in Murphy. He won't be back for a few days."

Seph froze, furrowing her brow and looking up at Dean. "He went alone," Dean nodded. "To North Carolina," Dean nodded. "He say anything else?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope, he just said he was headed up there for a lead on this case he was on the fence about. Or maybe he said something to do with an old college buddy. . .I didn't pick. He looked pretty keyed up. He needs help, he'll call."

Seph nodded even as an uneasy feeling pooled in her gut. "You hungry," she asked as she strolled towards the kitchen; she needed to distract herself and food always helped.

"I could go for a sandwich," Dean said, following after her.

Seph smiled softly at him. "Ham or turkey," she questioned.

Dean grinned. "Both," he chirped.

Seph shook her head. "You're such a glutton."

He sighed and leaned onto the counter, rubbing his face thoroughly. "Tell me something I don't know," he groaned.

She hummed and opened the fridge, pulling out what she needed with a skeptical look on her face. "Did you get Megan something to eat," she looked over at him.

He shook his head and stood straight, tucking his hands in the back of his jeans. "She said she wasn't hungry."

Seph tsked, laying out everything on the counter. "Well she's a dirty little liar."

They fell into a semi-comfortable silence and Seph worked peacefully. She hadn't been so domestic in years, it fell good to actually want to do something for a man and not be disgusted with him or herself, be afraid if she refused. . .

"Here," she said after a few moments, handing him a plate with a turkey and cream cheese sandwich on it. "Would you go give this to Megan please?"

Dean nodded, though he looked at the sandwich skeptically. "Is that cream cheese," he asked.

Seph nodded. "Megan is on a cream cheese kick," she raises her hands in defeat before beginning another sandwich. "Don't ask me why."

Dean raised an eyebrow but walked away to go give Megan her sandwich; he'd eaten stranger thing, honestly. Seph smiled as she heard the chorus of thank you's from the other room and sealed up the bag of turkey, listening to Dean's heavy foot falls approaching.

"Your kid is weird," Dean mumbled as he walked back into the kitchen. "She's running around in like. . .three dresses. And she made me call her rabbit beautiful."

Seph chuckles. "Haven't had to deal with kids a lot huh," she moved back to the fridge, narrowing her eyes at the lack of drinks aside from beer and soda.

Dean hesitated then sighed. "Had a kid once," she jerked back to give him an incredulous look. "I know, weird. His name was Ben."

Seph looked at him, eyes soft. "What happened?"

Dean shrugged. "Couldn't hack the domestic life," he paused. "It wasn't for me ya know?"

She nodded and went back to making his sandwich. She watched him when he didn't watch her, seeing his brow deeply furrowed in concentration on whatever was going on in his head. She didn't want to ask, but she also desperately wanted to. She hadn't seen him in too long, she wanted to babble to him and never stop, she wanted to talk and chirp and she wanted to tell him mostly how much she missed him.

"Here," Seph said, sliding the plate across the counter towards him. "You're good with Megan though," Seph paused. "She likes you."

Dean quirked his lips in the corner, chewing extra slow as she hummed, putting away everything after she had finished making her own sandwich. After a moment, she tossed him a smile, which made him have to pause.

"I didn't think you even remembered my name," he said after swallowing his bite; it was a small murmur, but she heard it.

Seph sighed, leaning onto her crossed arms against the counter top. "Dean, not a day went by that I didn't think about you, especially after Megan was born. I wanted something safe for my daughter and. . .you were my first thought. But I didn't want to bother you with my mess."

Dean frowned at that. "You wouldn't have been a bother Seph, you know that," he murmured.

Seph shook her head. "I _didn't_ know that, Dean," she paused. "I figured that after we split you'd want nothing to do with me."

Dean shook his head and set his sandwich down before walking slowly around the counter to reach her. She flinched as he cupped her cheek in his hand, but allowed the touch. So gentle and warm, comforting. She wouldn't say the cliché that she had only been used to a cruel touch because that would be a lie.

She'd known the loving touch of her daughter, the warm embraces of her grandmother, the gentle nibble of a puppy taken from them too soon. She'd known a wide array of touches between the cruel strikes and the deep cuts.

But she had forgotten the unique caress of Dean Winchester.

"Just because we'd split, didn't mean I wouldn't have helped you Seph," he stroked his thumb over her cheek in experiment. "I'm not a complete jerk."

She leaned into his palm subconsciously. "Still a jerk," she mumbled. "I remember seeing you that night. . .you tried three other girls in front of me before tricking me into bed with you."

He chuckled softly. "I don't think I necessarily tricked you," he winked. "You seemed plenty willing."

She pushed him away, her shove weak and he just chuckled again, staying rooted to his spot. "I just. . .like you said, the family thing wasn't your thing," she shrugged. "So I figured just. . .let you go."

* * *

Seph winced when Dean's rough fingers brushed over the edge of a particularly nasty scrape on her chest.

"Sorry," he murmured, pressing against the tape one final time. "You're gonna need to clean that in the shower so be careful, let it air out for awhile."

Seph nodded softly, adjusting her shirt and getting ready to press play on the television before a squeaky voice interrupted.

"I'm ready for bed," Megan stated, hugging her stuffed bunny to her chest.

"Is that so," Seph asked and Megan nodded vigorously. "You brushed your teeth," another nod. "Flossed," one more nod.

Seph smiled and got up to give her daughter a hug. She swept up the small child in a chorus of giggles, Dean watching them with a soft smile on his lips; this felt weird.

"Momma," Megan started. "Can Dean tuck me in?"

Seph cocked her head, hair spilling over her shoulder. She looked back at Dean who had an eyebrow raised in just as much confusion and curiosity as her. A vile thought flickered through Seph's mind but she mentally slapped herself and smiled down at her daughter; Dean was nothing like him.

"Of course sweetheart," she looked back over at Dean. "I can actually get a shower in peace. Do you mind, Dean?"

He hesitated and pulled his arms down from the back of the couch. "Uh, I guess not. Sure," he smiled a little. "C'mon kid."

Megan gave him a toothy grin and dashed off towards the bedroom. "Thanks," Seph said, running a hand through her hair

Dean nodded, though he still looked thoroughly bewildered. It was kind of cute how flustered he was about this. Was he afraid he would like, make her spontaneously combust or something? She felt funny thinking that he looked like a new dad.

"Relax," she teased. "You'll be fine."

He shook his head and gave her an awkward smile before retreating to the bedroom. Megan was seated in the middle of her and Seph's new bed, squeezing her bunny tight to her chest; Dean and Sam had, had to drag it out of a back room after cleaning this one. The walls were still bare but Seph had mentioned getting something lively to decorate the room with. She hadn't spoke much about getting comfortable here, but Megan seemed plenty happy.

"Sure you got everything done before I tuck you in," Dean questioned, holding up the blanket for her to wiggle under.

She nodded vigorously, staring up at him with those wide eyes and he was reminded of Sam when he was little. "Can I call you daddy," she questioned with confidence.

Dean froze with uncertainty, staring down at the little girl while she waited patiently for his answer; he could faintly hear Seph singing Coward Of the County and certainly felt like one.

"Uh," he floundered. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Cause you act like a Daddy should," she replied; she gave him a look that said 'seriously? You didn't know that?'.

Dean almost chuckled. "And how should Daddies act," he questioned.

Megan looked him for a moment, lips pursed. "They're supposed to protect their family," she paused. "You protected me and Momma. You and Sammy."

He nodded. "That's true," he paused. "Seems like your dad was pretty mean to you and momma, huh?"

Her nose scrunched up and she shook her head fiercely. "Mike wasn' ma daddy," she chirped, resting her head on her left shoulder. "He was mean. . ."

"Who is your daddy then," it was so weird saying daddy.

He'd only ever said dad or father.

Megan shrugged and squished her rabbits ears between her hands. "Momma never talks about him, but she told me he disappeared when I was borned."

Dean swallowed, feeling his blood rushing to his ears. "Well I'm sure whoever he was that he would've been good to you and your mom."

Megan nodded slowly and slid down further under the blanket. "So, can I call you Daddy," she asked again.

Dean nodded, running a hand through her hair experimentally; it felt strange. "Yeah, kiddo. . .I guess you can."

* * *

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
